


Short Breaths

by okamen



Series: Iceland-centric oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denmark (Mentioned) - Freeform, Drug Use, Hong Kong (Mentioned), Neopronouns used for Iceland (Hetalia), Nonbinary Iceland (Hetalia), Norway (Mentioned) - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamen/pseuds/okamen
Summary: Iceland likes the smell of cigarettes.(NEOPRONOUNS USED FOR ICELAND: AE/AER/AES/AERSELF)
Series: Iceland-centric oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987465
Kudos: 4





	Short Breaths

Iceland liked the smell of cigarettes. Ae didn't always like the smell, in fact ae saw it as gross for a long time, but it kind of grew on aer. The concept of smoking was first introduced to aer when ae was very young, but ae didn't consider smoking until Hong Kong started to. Ae was forced to inhale the scent, since he would be smoking when they met up. It was when Honk Kong offered aer a hit-everyone knows that Iceland is unable to say no to anyone but Norway-ae finally got into smoking. The first time ae got a real puff was when ae was a child, maybe physically 12 when Denmark offered it to aer, but ae didn't remember it. That was probably why ae didn't choke on aes breath when ae inhaled the smoke. And ever since, ae couldn't stop.


End file.
